Say That You Love Me
by reimihara21
Summary: The war is over, Draco and Hermione got to be heads again. Despite all their arguing and fighting, love wasn't part of the plan or was it? Rated M for later chappies.
1. I'm Stuck With You!

**I'm Stuck With You?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, this belongs to J. K Rowling. I love animes too so I'll do some fanfics on those. But enjoy.**

**Pairing: DracoxHermione and other pairings**

**Plot: The war is over, Draco and Hermione got the chance to be heads again. Despite all their arguing, and fighting, love wasn't part of the plan or was it? **

Hermione was now 18. She's grown into a beautiful young woman; her bushy hair became elegant curls that went down her back. She's 5'7 and now Hermione Granger had cleavage. She had curves in all the right places and she was now a gorgeous bookworm. Hermione boarded the Hogwarts and sat with her two best friends: Harry and Ron. Both had grown handsome over the years. Harry was 5'11, still skinny, his beautiful emerald eyes and his very messy black hair. Ron grew out his ginger hair to his shoulders. He was 6'0, his body toned from Quidditch. Hermione felt almost lost in his cerulean blue eyes. Realizing she had to go to the Head's compartment, she said, "See you guys later." And headed there. _Wonder who's gonna be head boy?_ Hermione got out a book; a book called Lord of the Flies. She started reading the book.

"My, my Granger, can't get your nose out of a book?" Malfoy crossed his arms and gave her one his trademark sneers.

"My nose is out of it you moron." And Hermione closed the book. "Now, what the hell do you want?" _Malfoy's head boy. Mother fucker._

"Nothing special." _Great I'm with Granger. But man, she looks hot now._

Hermione had a bad feeling in her gut. She felt like he wanted to something bad. "Oh what may that special thing be?"

"To make your life miserable."

"You have done that for the past 7 years now." She said sarcastically.

"I'll even have to make it more miserable." And he pinned Hermione was sitting.

"Don't even think of doing anything or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." Hermione said venomously.

Draco ignored her warning and straddled her legs so she couldn't move. Draco got a good look at Hermione. Her bushy hair now were beautiful curls. She had curves, and breasts. He loved her chocolate brown eyes. He started feeling drawn to her eyes. She glared at him. Malfoy did the least unlikely thing he would do, he kissed her. Hermione was shocked. She tried fighting against him, but he was too strong. His kiss wasn't gentle at all, his was rough and demanding. Nonetheless, she gave up and kissed him back. _Hope he stops._ Unfortunately, she was wrong and he slid his tongue in her mouth and his tongue started exploring. Hermione gave a low moan. This encouraged Draco to continue and they pulled apart because Professor McGonagall's footsteps could be heard.

"Nothing ever happened." Hermione said wiping her mouth.

"Can't believe I kissed a mudblood. I have to brush my teeth hard till my gums bleed."

"Good luck with that." She replied.

The compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. "Sit." And both sat down. "Now as heads, I expect to set a good example. Here are the basic rules: as heads, you must patrol the castle at night. You guys patrol on Mon. Wedns and Fri. You may take house points away and assign detention. You work with the prefects on dances and other activites. Is that clear? And I expect you to get along. " and Professor McGonagall left.

Draco and Hermione glared at each other. The train halted and they were at Hogwarts once again.


	2. Bumpy Rides With Kisses

****

Bumpy Ride With Kisses

Everyone got off the train. First years went to with Hagrid while the 2nd-7th years went to the opposite direction to get rides on carriages led by threstrals. (sry if I spelled it wrong) Hermione was sad that she had to be stuck with ferret boy and her friends gave her a sympathetic look.

"Let us know if he does anything, we'll kill him." Ron said to Hermione. She nodded.

"Well, see ya later Mione." Luna said and left with Harry and the others. Hermione sulked and went to see Malfoy standing there like the arrogant jerk he is.

"Hurry up Granger, we don't have all day." Malfoy was looking at his nails.

"Coming mother." She rolled her eyes and stood where the carriage was.

"Ladies first." And Hermione got on turning her head and Malfoy followed.

The ride was pretty well, bumpy. Both Draco and Hermione kept bumping into each other.

"Stop bumping into me!" Draco yelled.

"I would if I could!" Hermione yelled back.

They hit another bump and Hermione fell on top of Draco, her lips on his. Both went wide eyed. Hermione tried getting up but the bumps kept making their lips touch. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes to make the kiss deeper. Hermione tried getting off of him but it was no use, she was stuck. Just accepting that she couldn't get up, she kissed Draco back. Neither was aware that they were enjoying the kiss they were experiencing.

_Hmm, her lips taste like cherries. Why the hell am I kissing her anyway? Oh yeah, I can't get up. She's a pretty good kisser, Krum must've thought her well in 4__th__ year._

_Damn, I have no damn choice. Stinkin' bumpy road. Now I'm kissing a ferret. I'm gonna need a ton of mouthwash. _

The carriage came to an abrupt stop breaking the lip lock that both heads shared.

"Get off me mudblood!" and Draco pushed Hermione off and she landed with a thud.

"I'm off you stinkin ferret!" and she hastily got out of the carriage. Hermione fixed her skirt and wiped off any lint and dust that got on her robes.

_Is it me or has Granger gotten hot over the years? Bad Draco, she's a mudblood and I'm a pureblood. She's inferior to me, there's nothing to like about her. Besides, I have other girls._

When entering the Great Hall, nothing's changed except it was Professor McGonagall sitting on the old headmaster's chair. Familiar faces were seen. Ginny was with her boyfriend Harry. They've been dating since summer. This brought memories of her ex-boyfriend, Al. They broke up cuz he just wanted Hermione for sex. Both heads diverged to go to their tables.

"Welcome first years and the 7th year students. The rules as Hogwarts are still the same. The Forbidden Forest is prohibited by students. Curfew is at 9. Professor Slughorn is still the Potions teacher, we also have a new Muggle History teacher, Professor Bergan." And she stood up and sat back down. Resuming with her speech, "We also have a new subject, Muggle Studies, please welcome Professor Larkin." And she stood up and sat back down and began chatting down with Professor Bergan. "Also, our heads are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Boos were heard from both Slytherin and Gryffindors. "I've said what needs to be said, now let the feast begin!" and food appeared right on the table.

Ron grabbed as much food as he could fit on his plate. _Boys will be boys._ and Hermione just grabbed some bread, and peeled an orange. _This is going to be long year. _

"Can't believe you're stuck with Malfoy for a year." Harry said feeling sorry for his best mate.

"Plus, you have to live in the same quarters." Ginny added and intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend.

"Don't remind me Gin."

"If he does anything to hurt you, Harry and I will kill him." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione said irritated.

The boys were talking bout Quidditch, as usual. What's new? She was just in her own little world.

_Flashback:_

"_Hermione, I like you. Wanna be my girl?" Al blushed and looked down. Hermione has had a little crush on him since last summer._

"_Yes Al, I'd love to!" and they shared their first kiss._

_They went out to dinner, went to the park and it was complete heaven in her mind. Then he started running his hands under her shirt. _

"_What are you doing? Stop it!" and Hermione pushed Al away from her. "That's it, its over!"_

"_Man, and I'd thought you'd be a great lay." And he left._

_Hermione was mad and burst into tears. He just wanted her body, not her. She went home with her eyes red. A boyfriend only for a day. How sad. She turned on her Ipod and listened to sad songs. Two of them was The Knife by Rockwell and Can't Cry Hard Enough._

_**The Knife**_

**You touched my life**

**With the softness in the night**

**My wish was your command**

**Until you ran out of love**

_**Got the chance of livin' just for me  
No need to hurry home  
Now that you're gone**_

**CHORUS:  
Knife  
Cuts like a knife  
How will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded  
Knife  
Cuts like a knife  
You cut away the heart of my life**

**When I pretend  
Wear a smile to fool my dearest friends  
I wonder if they know  
It's just a show**

**I'm on a stage  
Day and night I go through my charades  
But how can I disguise  
What's in my eyes**

**Knife  
Cuts like a knife  
How will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded  
Knife  
Cuts like a knife  
You cut away the heart of my life**

**_  
Now all  
Woh, woh, woh_**

**I try to try  
Lock it up the pain of you inside  
The pain of watching you  
Watching you**

**Knife  
Cuts like a knife  
How will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded**

**_Knife  
Cuts like a knife  
How will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded_**

**You cut away the heart  
Of my life**

**_Can't Cry Hard Enough_**

****

**I'm gonna live my life**

**Like everyday's the last**

Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast

**And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**

**Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite**

**There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**

**Gonna look back in vain  
I see you standing there  
And all that remains  
Is an empty chair**

**And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**

**There it goes, up in the sky  
There it goes, beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**

**And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**

Omg, such an emos song but I love em! anyways, back to the story.

_Hermione listened to those songs over and over and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe how naïve she was. _

_I should be more careful. Hermione swore on that day to wait till she was finished with school to start dating. Little did she know, the boy she would love is the one she'd least expect._

_End Flashback_

"Earth to mudblood, lets go!" Draco waved his hand in Hermione's face. She saw the Great Hall was empty and it was just the two of them. Her eyes were red and Draco noticed. "What you cryin' over mudblood? Got no love life? Marry one of your books and I'm sure you'll be happy."

Hermione punched him square in the jaw. "I do have a love life you bastard. Unlike the promiscuous whore you are, at least I'm selective about who I love." She spat.

"Oh really, who is it? Weaselbee or Pothead?"

"None of your business. They're like brothers to me. It'd feel like incest if I was with them in that manner." And she left with Malfoy trailing behind.

"Oh, we have to patrol tonight, our room is on the 6th floor and our password is Bellasom." And he went ahead.

"Good, you patrol tonight." And Hermione happily left.

"Oh forget to mention, we have to patrol together." Malfoy smirked.

_Can this day get any worse?! _Hermione thought.

**Author's Note:**

**Please R&R! I'd appreciate it if you guys would. We writers work hard and we want to know what our errors are. If guys have any ides, let me know and I might consider it. Don't forget to review, I won't update if you guys don't.**


	3. First Night in Hell

**First Night in Hell**

**You know what, I'll just update anyway without a lot of reviews. For those who love reading my stories, thanks! I really would prefer updates but oh well. Here's the next chappie, enjoy!**

Hermione crossed her arms and started praying to God inside that she will survive.

"Hurry up Granger!" Malfoy said impatiently.

"Coming." And she sighed and followed Malfoy. She couldn't believe she was stuck with Malfoy the WHOLE YEAR. She just followed behind him and was quiet.

"Wow, mudblood, you're actually quiet."

"Mudblood business again huh? That's getting really old. So it's true what they say, can't teach a dog new tricks, in this case a ferret." Malfoy cringed at the nickname he was given in 4th year.

"Know it all, buck toothed and no sex appeal." He spat.

"Me, no sex appeal?! Please… as if you have any." She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, but a lot of girls are attracted to me and since when you have you ever had a boyfriend except Krum?" He looked at her tapping her foot.

"A boy I met in the summer." She replied with the same tone he used.

"Oh really, bet he broke up with you cuz you weren't gonna be a good lay." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione paused and her eyes widened. All the memories of that single day came rushing back to her. Anger surged through her entire body and she punched Malfoy right in the jaw.

"I can get laid you mother fuckin bastard! I just haven't found the right guy yet!" and she had tears running down her face. She ran into Professor Bergan.

"Is everything alright?" she Professor Bergan and then she saw the tears running down Hermione's face. "What did you do to her Mr. Malfoy." She gave him a very stern look and crossed her arms.

"Nothing, just telling her facts about herself. Plus she was the one who instigated everything." Malfoy replied nonchalantly.

"LIAR! YOU CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, because you are one." He countered.

"ENOUGH! Mr. Malfoy, detention in my office on Wednesday at 8. Come Ms. Granger." And she stepped in front of her. "I'll tell Professor Dumbeldore what has taken place and I'll ask him to arrange a schedule for you two to patrol. You patrol tonight." And left him there angry and shocked.

_How dare that bitch talk to me like that?! I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud! Her and Granger will pay. _Malfoy thought and continued patrolling.

* * *

**Professor Bergan's Office**

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Professor." And Hermione wiped away her tears.

"Ms. Granger, a woman is to be treated with respect. I know he's a Malfoy but still it doesn't mean he owns the place." Professor Bergan shook her head.

"Thanks for standing up for me, but we've been arguing since we first came here. It's nothing new."

"Boys are so immature sometimes. My son is like that sometimes." She smiled at the memory of her son. "Here, have some tea."

"Thanks." And she felt relaxed after sipping it. "I'd better be going. It's late. I'll see you in Muggle History tomorrow." And Hermione set the cup down and went to the common room.

* * *

**Common Room**

Hermione arrived and was greeted by a portrait of a woman and a book called the _Second Sex. _(By the way, the woman is Simone de Beauvoir. I'm just learning about her in History class.)

"Password?"

"Bellasom." And the portrait opened to reveal a mix of both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.

There was a fireplace, a little kitchen and the stairway to their common rooms. They have to share their bathroom. She heard the shower running. _Malfoy must be taking a bath. _Hermione went up to her room. She was blown away. Mix of red and gold, a queen sized bed, a study and a great closet. Her trunk was in front of the bed. _Wow, I wish Rei could see this._ Rei Mihara is a friend of hers. She will be making an appearance later.

She changed into shorts and a black t-shirt. She went back down to get a little snack. What she saw downstairs shocked her. Malfoy had a towel around his waist and the water was dripping from his blond hair. His muscles were toned from playing Quidditch and Hermione was left speechless. Malfoy took notice.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"No, you are so repugnant." She resumed her way to the kitchen and couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's body. _Gosh, he looks hot. No, I can't think like that. He's my enemy and I hate him with a passion. I wanna kill that ferret. _She grabbed some onigiri that Rei gave her. _Yum!_

She sat down on the table and unfortunately Malfoy sat across her.

"What do you want now you narcissistic bastard?" she said taking a bite out of the onigiri.

"To annoy you of course. Thanks for the narcissist comment but I'm not a bastard. Well maybe a hot bastard." He thought outland.

"I'm already annoyed with you here. Can't you just go away?"

"Aw that hurts." He put his hand over his chest. "Well, get used to seeing me, you're going to see a lot of me this year." And left her taking the second onigiri that she had.

"What is this piece of shit?" he asked looking at the onigiri strangely.

"It's called onigiri. It's a Japanese riceball."

Malfoy sat down again, except beside her.


	4. Onigiri

**Onigiri**

**Another chapter, I just luv updating my stories even if I have no reviews. ******** plz review I beg of you guys! Anyway, on to the story.**

"Get the hell away from me!" and Hermione scooted farther. Malfoy came closer to her.

"Let me have a taste."

"No. Get your own!" she yelled. Hermione just wanted to eat in peace. Malfoy came over and grabbed her wrist; the hand with the onigiri and took a bite. "Here, you can have it. I don't want your germs on me."

"You already have my germs on you. We kissed remember?" Malfoy smirked.

"You're so annoying!" and Hermione left out storming mad.

Malfoy ate the rest of her onigiri. _Granger looks cute when she's mad. Did I just say that the mudblood was cute? I think I'm on drugs. I can't be attracted to her._

It's been a month since the onigiri incident. Hermione tried avoiding Malfoy as best as she could but it was no use since she was stuck with him 24/7. Malfoy was still being the narcissistic person he was. He annoyed Hermione as in making her want to kill him.

Malfoy couldn't help but notice how Hermione developed. Her bushy brown hair were soft curls that went down her back, her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, curves in all the right places, gorgeous slender legs, her creamy, ivory skin and her vanilla scent. She was intoxicating and it hurt him to hold his urge to just kiss her and maybe do other things. Since they're in détente mode, Professor Bergan allowed them to patrol together again and not speak a word to the headmaster.

"Malfoy hurry up! We have to patrol tonight!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Hold on woman!" and he went down putting on his badge.

They patrolled the Gryffindor area first.

"I bet Potty and Weasel are out as usual."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't you ever call them by their names?" she gave him a glare.

"No, we're enemies member?"

Hermione pouted. Draco saw her expression and thought it was cute. _She looks cute when she pouts. _Unable to hold back his desire, he grabbed Hermione by her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?!" Hermione yelled. Draco cast a silencing spell and locked the door. "We have to patrol!" and she finally got her arm out of his grasp.

"Shut up!" and he pushed her up against a wall. Hermione flinched at the impact.

"What has gotten into you?!" Hermione tried pushing him away from her but he was too strong for her. Hermione got a closer look at his grey blue eyes. His blonde hair was not slicked back like in the first 2 years they attended Hogwarts. His blonde hair looked better just being the way it was.

"Look, we have to patrol." And she went under his arm.

But Malfoy wouldn't let her escape him. He always got what he wanted. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and pinned her against the door. Hermione started getting a little scared.

"Let me go Malfoy." Hermione said bravely.

"Shut up." And he placed his lips on hers. Hermione was shocked and punched his chest but he wouldn't budge. So she bit his lip and he broke it immediately.

"You make me go crazy and my heart hurts when I think of you."

Hermione didn't expect to hear those words from him. "Look, who're we kidding, we hate it each other and that's how it will always be!"

"Fine, if that's what you want!" and he stormed out of the classroom.

Hermione went to the common room while Draco still patrolled.

_How dare she dismiss me like that! I always get what the hell I want! I can't believe I've fallen for Granger._ Malfoy thought as he patrolled. Only 1 Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were out and they got a warning.

* * *

Hermione finally learned how to make onigiri and she made 4. _I wonder what the hell is up with Malfoy. What he said sounded so un Malfoy like. Why do I make his heart hurt? I make him go crazy cuz I'm always stuck with him and it's driving me insane as well. But the feeling of his lips on mine, it felt…nice. What? Nice? What the hell has happened to me? I hate him. I hate him._

_**You know you like him.**_

_No I don't._

_**Yes you do, you're just not willing to accept.**_

_I don't and why the hell am I fighting with myself._

Just then, Malfoy came in. Hermione wanted to know if she felt anything for the ferret. "You want some onigiri?"

"Sure." He said pissed and took one and took a big bite out of it. He was going to leave but she grabbed his arm. He wanted to shrug her arm off but his body wouldn't allow him. He turned around, and what shocked him was that Hermione kissed him. Her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Hermione melted into his arms. Malfoy forgot he was pissed at Hermione. His tongue asking permission which Hermione actually granted.

_My heart is beating so fast. He's such a great kisser._

_This is Granger I'm kissing?_

* * *

Hermione broke the kiss and ran up to her room. Draco ate of the rest of the onigiri and blushed at the scene of him and the head girl making out.

_Can't believe I did that!_

_**You know you liked it. **_

_Shut up! Why am I arguing with myself?_

_**Do you love him?**_

_I don't know, maybe?_

**AU: Sorry its short and crappy. this will be the last time I'll update unless I get reviews. Plz its so sad that a lot of ppl view but no reviews. I want to know any opinions, ideas and constructive criticism. I won't update any of my stories if none review maybe this one. My other 2 aren't popular anyway. REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Do You Like Me?

**Do You Like Me?**

**Disclaimer: ****Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I was really happy though I wish my other stories got more reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't own HP even though I wish I did. The story belongs to JK Rowling, I own my plot and characters. A new character will be introduced! Enjoy and plz review so I can update quicker. Good thing finals are over but I don't know if I can update a lot next year and this summer. Got summer HW. ;;; well, on with the chappie!**

It's been 2 weeks since the "kiss" and Draco got a harsh detention from Professor Bergan. Cleaning duty; the whole castle. Hermione and Professor Bergan became really close. Hermione still questioned her attraction to Malfoy. Was it only physical? Emotional? Or maybe both? She didn't know and she talked about it a lot with her favorite professor.

"Professor, have you ever liked anyone you hated?"

"Well, no. I believe opposites attract though. I know you're still debating whether you still like Mr. Malfoy or not."

"As if. Look, I don't know. He wouldn't like a girl like me anyway. He's so mean to me." And she crossed her arms.

"Well, I heard some boys are mean to the girls they like. It's amazing how men express their feelings sometimes, even though it's hurtful. Just let this issue go and let fate do its work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wish my pen pal, Kiraisuki was here. She'd understand me. Too bad she isn't a witch."

"I bet she'll understand your problems. Just owl her or him?" Professor Bergan smiled.

"I swear, you'd be a great mother even though you say won't." and she smiled and left.

**Common Room**

"Went off to see Bergan again? I swear, are you guys having a relationship or something?" Malfoy smirked at the happy Hermione. Her mood got instantly ruined.

"WTH? Geez, I don't roll that way. Besides, she's married. Now leave me alone." And she walked past him.

Malfoy just grabbed her arm before she could go any farther. "No one tells me what to do." And he leans in to kiss Hermione surprisingly very gently. Unaware of his feelings, Hermione broke away. Draco looked almost hurt and she tried pushing him away but he was too strong for her.

"What the hell Malfoy? Quit kissing me for cripes sake! Its not as if you like me!" and she was getting red cuz she was furious.

"Do you like me?" Draco asked seriously.

"NO! Why the fuck would I like a ferret like y--" and Malfoy kissed her again, this time with more passion. Hermione's knees went weak and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky blond hair. Draco rested his hands on her waist and brought her closer.

Needing to breathe, they pulled away panting.

"I like you, a lot Hermione. Don't brush my words off." And he left a very shocked Hermione.

"Wait, you're not pulling my leg right? It's not a bet?" Hermione looked in his direction.

"No its not." And he walked over to Hermione and kissed her again. "You can call me Draco. Please think about what I said. Oh can you make some onigiri?" he asked and left her alone.

She fell to the floor shocked. _Wait till Kiraisuki hears about this._

**A/N Kiraisuki will be introduced in the next chapter! Her name means love hate. Weird huh? So Malfoy and Hermione know their feelings for one another, will they step it up or not? Find out in the next chap. And in order for that to happen I need at least 15 reviews. Yup so until I get 15 reviews. sorry this chapter is so short. i wanted to create a little cliffie.**


	6. Kiraisuki's Arrival

**Kiraisuki's Arrival**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HP. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was on vacation and I had access to a laptop but the word wasn't installed so yeah. Well the good news is that I'm back after a month hiatus. Don't own Why Why Love either. Enjoy this chappie and here she is, Kiraisuki!**

_**Ni Hao: Different language- Basically I'm lazy to write in a different language.**_

_Italics:thoughts_

Kiraisuki's flight just arrived from Japan. The sky cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. The cold wind blowing through her black hair.

She was excited because this was going to be her first time meeting her pen pal; Hermione Granger.

The airport was crowded and tried to avoid getting pummeled by the crowd. A man with the sign Huo on it waved it in her direction. She knew it was her ride and quickly went over to the man.

"May I take your luggage Huo-sama?" and two other men came over to grab her bags.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed politely and the man put the sign in the front with the driver and opened the door for her. Kiraisuki went in.

"Where to, Miss Huo?" the driver turned around and asked.

"Kings Station please."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kings Station**

When she arrived, the driver helped Kiraisuki's bags.

"Got all your belongings Miss Huo?" the driver asked politely.

"Yes and thank you." And gave him a tip.

Once the driver drove away, she dragged her bags to a place where no could see her.

"Combine" Kiraisuki whispered. Her bags combined to form a trunk. Magic is so convenient.

She was grateful that the Headmaster let her use the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogwarts.

_Platform 9 and ¾, that sounds odd for a train to be. Hmm, must be in between 9 and 10. Well, I'll give it a shot._

With no one in sight, Kiraisuki ran through the wall with her heavy trunk. What Kiraisuki saw amazed her that she gasped in surprise. The Hogwarts Express's loud steamer and it was like a hidden chamber to her. The sound of the whistle snapped her out of her daze and hastily boarded the train. It was fun to be on the train by herself. Kiraisuki chose to sit in the front so she could get out quickly. Plopping her feet up, she crossed her arms and leaned against the window so she could sleep.

With the final whistle of the train, they were off.

_Mimi, here I come. _That was her last thought before falling asleep.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hogwarts**

It was 6 o'clock that meant dinner time. Break was around the corner and the start of homework overdrive. The words Malfoy told her had not left her mind. Her mind was telling her it was just a trick. Her heart however thought otherwise. She didn't even touch her food.

_Is the ferret trustworthy? Does he even deserve it? Ever since school started, he's been tormenting my friends and me, especially me. Calling me foul names such as mudblood or buck toothed. I so wish Kira was here. Maybe she would understand what I'm going through._

Ron and Harry were complaining about the increase in homework while others exchanged plans on what they were going to do for Christmas break.

The hall immediately went quiet when Dumbledore tapped his glass. "Students, I have an announcement to make." And he stood up. "We're having a new student coming in today and I expect all of you to respect her. In fact, I think she has just arrived."

Murmurs from all tables began and everyone's focus was on the new Asian girl standing in front of the massive double doors of the hall. The guys stared and slapping noises echoed throughout the halls.

Kiraisuki walked down the hall trying not to show she was nervous.

"Hello, my name is Huo Kira." And Kiraisuki politely bowed to Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione was sitting there like shocked. It was as if she got hit by lightning.

_Now I'm a firm believer in miracles._ _Didn't expect her to be this pretty. I bet Malfoy would go after her, after all he was known as the "Slytherin Sex God" of Hogwarts._

Claps from her table meant that Kiraisuki was in Gryffindor. Hermione motioned for her pen pal to go in her direction.

"We meet at last, Mimi." Kiraisuki smiled brightly.

"Yeah."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco**

He had to admit, Kiraisuki was hot. She beat Granger in the sex appeal department by miles. His best friend, Blaise Zabini came over and put his arm over his shoulders.

"Draco, that chick is hot! I think she'd be a nice fuck."

"Hmm, looks so innocent. Don't know if she'll take up your offer."

"With my charm and charisma, how could she say no."

"That's my line Zabini." Draco glared at his best pal.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hermione**

"Who's she?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Don't speak when your mouth is full Ronald."

"I'm Huo Kira aka Kiraisuki."

"Huo is your first name?" Harry asked dumbly.

"No it's my last name. In Asia, generally our last names come before the first name. I know it sounds weird but does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Oh how rude of me, what are your names?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasely."

A beep came from Kiraisuki's pocket and saw it was her phone. She put her earpiece in and answered.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Sis, can you offer us ideas on how to raise sales for the women's fashion department." Huo Yan asked in a business like tone.**_

"_**Ask Huo Da. Wait, scratch that."**_

"_**He's the supervisor for that floor you know." **_

"_**Huo Da is actually working there? That's surprising. Sorry I can't help you, I'm at school remember?"**_

"_**It's ok. Just try to help out when you can."**_

"_**Ok. I'll talk to you later." **_And hung up the phone.

"What the hell was all that rubbish?" Ron asked in a scared voice.

"That's just Mandarin Chinese. Nothing bad."

"Who called?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Huo Yan. He wants me to help out at the company."

"You're rich?! Bet she's a pureblood. You should be in Slytherin!" Ron yelled and everyone shifted their attention to the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald!" Hermione chided.

"_**It's ok Mimi. Idiot, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm pureblood. Don't jump to conclusions." **_Kiraisukiglared and marched over to where the serpents were.

"Ron, you just met her." Harry pulled his best mate down to sit.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco and Blaise**

They saw the Asian walk over to their table.

"Now's your chance mate. Go and get her." Draco motioned for his friend to go over to the Asian.

Blaise happily went over to the upset Kiraisuki.

"What's wrong babe?" Blaise sat down next to her.

"That redheaded jerk." Kiraisuki crossed her arms.

"You should've been separated into this house."

"Wouldn't want a mudblood tainting your house."

Blaise was surprised to find out that she was actually muggleborn.

"What gives you that idea." Blaise ran his hand through his hair. _How does she know about this house's people and the word mudblood. _

"Just spend your time here. We won't disrespect you like those jerks did."

Draco watched the sight of those two. He wished he was like that with Granger. His mind went crazy and groaned at the thought of it.

Dumbledore looked in Kiraisuki's direction and saw that she was quite comfortable with the Slytherins.

"Albus, do you intend to let her stay in that house? If they find out about her lineage, they'll want her out."

"No Minerva. Let her decide."

**A/N:** **Wow that took forever. plz review! i really like reviews. **


	7. Apology

**Apology Chap. 7**

**Disclamier: i don't HP. i only own Kiraisuki. sry its short**

Kiraisuki was attracting the attention of the other tables. It was unprecedented that a Gryffindor go to the Slytherin table and vice versa. Even the professors were looking in her direction.

"Why is everyone staring?" she asked quietly.

"Cuz you're in enemy headquarters." Blaise said tersely.

"Oh, are you guys' rivals or something?"

"You could say that. Well, you could stay here until dinner is over and then go back to your Common Room; although I fear this will be the highlighted event for a few months."

"Oh great, there's publicity here too." Kiraisuki groaned.

She didn't eat the food that was in front of her because there was no rice. (Yes we Asians must have our rice) The only thing she drank was the pumpkin juice and that was it.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Gryffindor Table**

Hermione glanced over at her friend every about every thirty seconds. Or more accurately, after every bite she took. What struck her as odd was Blaise Zabini having a decent conversation with a Gryffindor, a mudblood like her, which they were seen as filth by the "Pureblooded" Slytherins.

"Why the hell is that Asian hanging out with the enemy?" Ron exclaimed with a very obvious trace of disdain in his voice.

"You're the one who's at fault you idiot." Hermione snapped. "There are rich muggles too, Ron. You do know that don't you?" Hermione had her hands on her hips.

"Of course I knew that!" Ron said defensively.

"Whatever mate, but I suggest you apologize to Kira. It's only her first day here and you give her a hard time."

"I guess you're right. Hey, did you understand what she said to me before she left us?" Ron looked at Hermione questioningly.

"No, I didn't." Hermione replied smoothly even though she was well aware of what had been said. Ron shrugged and continued eating. Harry was giving Hermione a reassuring glance while concern filled her chocolate brown eyes. She saw Kiraisuki wasn't even touching any food on the table. Hermione had the urge to go over but she didn't want the attention so she forced herself to sit.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kiraisuki**

She just stared at her empty plate in dreamland.

For some unknown reason to Blaise, he felt worried for the new Gryffindor. He felt anger towards Weasely and wanted to beat the hell out of him for hurting her. He was tempted to go and embrace the poor girl. She wasn't eating and he felt concerned.

"You should eat something." Blaise put some food on her plate.

"No, it's alright. Thanks but I don't have an appetite. I ate a while ago." She lied.

"Oh ok." He didn't believe her.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco**

Draco was watching amused that his best pal was mingling with a Gryffindor: a _pretty _Gryffindor at that. When watching how the two smiled and talked, he imagined himself and Granger.

_Dammit Granger. I loathe myself for having these weird feelings around you. What spell did you put on me? Did someone spike my drink? I can't believe that I'm fondof a damn mudblood. And of all people, of course it had to be Granger._

He quickly ate his food to rid his thoughts of Hermione but that it did the opposite effect; it made him think of her more. Her soft elegant curls framing her beautiful face. Those amazing chocolate brown eyes he could get lost in. Her perfect hourglass figure, tan legs and her delicious pink lips. Draco felt his member harden at these thoughts and inwardly cursed.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kiraisuki**

The food disappeared and it was ready for everyone to go to their Common Rooms. Kiraisuki inwardly groaned for she knew that her sense of direction left much to be desired.

_Curses, I'm gonna get lost._

From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione coming towards her.

"Need help?"

Kiraisuki blushed and nodded with her gaze on the floor.

"Can you show me where the Common Room is?" she squeaked like a mouse.

"Uh, I have to patrol tonight with ferret boy. Go with Harry and Ron." A look of disgust flashed across Kiraisuki's face when Ron's name was mentioned.

Harry caught up with Hermione and ushered the poor, humiliated girl while the Trio went their separate ways. There was awkwardness through the whole walk. The only sound was the tiny echoes of their footsteps. Kiraisuki glared at Ron periodically.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Lionheart." Harry replied and the portrait allowed them in.

For a moment, Kiraisuki forgot her anger towards Ron and admired the red and gold common room along with the comfy fireplace.

"Wow, this looks great."

"Glad you like it. Make yourself at home."

Before following the other girls to the dorm Ron gently grabbed the Asian's arm.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped at him in an icy tone.

"Look, I'm sorry." Ron let go of her arm and ran his hand through his ginger hair. She just crossed her arms over her chest, not convinced.

"I know I shouldn't have judged you like that. I know I just met you. Sorry my temper got the best of me. Can we be friends?" Ron stuck out his hand.

**A/N: i hate not getting reviews. it saddens me but i still try to update. i can't stress this out enough, plz review. i'm starting to lose my drive for updating my stories.**


	8. Friends?

**Friends? Chap.8**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own HP. Only own Kiraisuki and my plot. '**_Thought_**' Sorry bout the whole muli language thing but I did it for fun. At least there are translations… hehehehe don't kill me plz. **

"我將考慮"(I'll think about it) and Kiraisuki left him there confused.

'我應該是朋友與他？他有時是幾乎一樣壞的像Huo Da。可能我應該給他機會，媽媽會要我做那'(Should I be friends with him or not? He's almost as bad as Huo Da sometimes. Maybe I should give him a chance, mom would want me to do that.)

Kiraisuki fell asleep. Good thing it was going to be a weekend the next day so she could talk to Hermione.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**The Next Day**

Kiraisuki got up to the morning sun and stretched. Since no one was awake yet, she decided to take a shower. She took a warm one and it lasted 15 min. She put on a white bra, white tank top with a tube on top it along with jeans. For accessories, she put on her locket, dangling earrings and an anklet. As for her feet, she put a toe ring, and her Reefs. She left a note on Ron's bedside table and snuck off to Heads Room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hermione couldn't sleep because she was SO excited that Kiraisuki came. '_Wishes do come true'_ Hermione got out bed and took a quick 5 min shower. She dressed up in a white tank top and shorts. She put a drying spell on her hair and put it in a messy bun. When she got out of her room, she saw Kiraisuki sitting on the couch.

"我禮貌地要求Simone ・ de Beauvoir，如果我可能來in."(I politely asked Simone de Beauvoir if i could come in.)

"実際にか。許可した彼女の弾力性を控室へのアクセスか。した何が言うために"(Really? What did you say to let her give you access to the Common Room?)

"単数扱い"(Nothing really.)

"You're Japanese has improved Granger-chan."

"ありがとう。私にすばらしい教師がそういうわけであった"( Thank you. I had a wonderful teacher that is why)

"I feel honored."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Good morning, 名詞"(devil)

"What did you call me?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Nothing at all. I just said good morning, geez. Your wand gets in a twist quick Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"I know you said something bad." Malfoy said in a childish voice.

"Prove it."

"Ich muß nicht meckern"(I don't have to bitch)

"Jemand wachte von der falschen Seite des Betts heute morgen auf"(Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.)

"You can speak German?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Oui. j'ai dû apprendre beaucoup de langues ainsi je pourrais communiquer avec d'autres de différents pays"(Yes. I had to learn a lot of languages so i could communicate with other people from different countries)

"Frais. nous pouvons parler en français!"(Cool. We can talk in French!)

"Bonjour, vous oubliez quelqu'un"(Hello, you're forgetting someone.) Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ce qi vous veulent le furet ?"(What do you want ferret?)

"Stoppé m'ignorer. J'ai faim."(Quit ignoring me. I'm hungry.)

"Ce qui vous veulent pour le déjeuner?"(What do you want for breakfast?)

"Quoi que. Tant que j'obtiens le déjeune"(Whatever. As long as I get breakfast.)

Hermione along with Kiraisuki went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Hermione started whipped up some eggs in a bowl for an omelet while Kiraisuki made some miso soup and some onigiri.

"Mione, pouvez-vous fouet lever un certains lard et saucisse aussi ? Mes mains sont genre de collant." (Mione, can you whip up some bacon and sausage too? My hands are kind of sticky)

"Bien sur"( Sure thing)

Draco sat at the table relaxing waiting for breakfast. Kiraisuki came out setting the table.

"Obtenez-à vos pieds outre de la table toi ! Ce n'est pas votre maison!"(Get your feet off the table you! This is not your house!)

"Yeah, onigiri!" Hermione said like an excited child.

"You didn't see me make them?"

"No, I was too busy cooking." Hermione replied childishly.

"Hurry up and eat before I eat everything up." Draco began digging in.

"How rude, you don't wait for us!" Both girls exclaimed.

"I thought you two hated each other..." Kiraisuki tilted her head and grabbed an onigiri.

"We do." Both said at the same time.

"You guys are acting civil towards each other. That's a first, I should mark this on my calander."

"Friends today, enemies tomorrow."

Blaise then entered the room.

"I smell breakfast." And sat down next to Kiraisuki.

"How the fuck did you get in here Zabini?"

"Your password, dumb shit."

"How the hell do you know the password?"

"I got my sources." A evil glint in his eyes.

"Lets finish the food before it gets cold!" Kiraisuki whined.

"Such a baby." Draco mumbled.

"Heard that you egotistic bastard of a ferret!"

"You stupid Oriental slut!"

"Is that the best you can up with manwhore?"

Blaise chuckled. "That is true mate. So true."

"Slytherin Sex God my ass." Hermione said in a monotone voice.

"I got the body, looks, money, charm and don't forget I'm a Malfoy." Draco gave Hermione a glare but that glare made Hermione go a little pink.

"Rosy cheeks!"

"Shut up. Go snog Zabini!"

"Is that a challenge or a dare Hermione Granger?"

"Dare. I dare you to snog him for 5 min!" Hermione crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ok, only if you fuck Draco." Kiraisuki smirked.

"What the bloody hell?"

"È il dio del sesso di Slytherin come voi ha detto, io scommetteva che state andando divertirti. Baciare è giusto per me. Abbiamo ottenuto un affare?"(He's the Slytherin Sex God like you said, I bet you're going to have an enjoyable time. Kissing is ok for me. Have we got a deal?)

Blaise's look on his face was priceless. He looked at Asian in shock because she could speak Italian.

"So do we have a deal?"

**A/N: OMG, i never expected it to turn out that way. Will Hermione get laid by the Slytherin Sex God in exchange for a 5 min. Kiss show featuring Blaise Zabini and Kiraisuki? Find out in the next chapter of STYLM! Plz review and sorry if i don't have a good sense of humor. The languages i put in here are Mandarin(Taiwan), German, French, Italian and Japanese. Sorry if you can't read the characters.**


	9. Deal or No Deal

**Deal or No Deal Chap. 9**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own HP. I only own my characters and plot. I reached double digits in HPS (Harry Potter Spinoff). This is gonna be my last update for a while along with YMYM and MEAY. I'm sorry but I said I have school and I'm gonna be a junior. I'm gonna be doing a lot of studying. Have no fear, I'll still write my stories, I promise. **

There was intense silence. No one spoke for a few moments. Blaise and Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and Kiraisuki.

'_Draco admitted his feelings for me. I think I like him, but not enough to sleep with him. But I don't wanna seem like a coward, I'm a Gryffindor for Christ's sake. Aw what the hell, I'll do it.'_

'_Oh god, if Granger agrees, I'd be happy to fuck her all night. Bad Draco, bad Draco. Breathe, calm down.'_

'_Agree Granger so I can snog Kiraisuki. I have a crush on this girl.'_

'_Are you chicken, Granger-san? Maybe if I do my dare, she'll agree. I wouldn't mind snogging Blaise, he's cute and very nice.'_

The silence was getting unbearable, so the brave Gryffindor, Kiraisuki decided to break the silence.

"Look Mione, if it makes you feel better, I'll do my dare first. You could've come up with a better one." Kiraisuki shrugged her shoulders, Blaise walked towards her.

They walked towards each other, their eyes locked as if some magnetic force was drawing them together. Blaise's 6'2" frame stood over her 5'7" frame. Kiraisuki wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. Blaise couldn't resist those soft looking, plump pink lips and slowly placed his lips on the Asians. It started out slow, but they were trying to memorize each other's mouth. Tongues brushing each other; it was as if they were making love in their own little world. Hermione blushed while Draco started getting a boner. Blaise ran his hands through Kiraisuki's silky black hair, while her hands were now on his chest. In their minds, this wasn't a dare at all. It was practically love at first sight for both young teenagers so it was like hook up.

'_How can they breathe? Are they breathing at all?' _Hermione thought curiously as she felt her knickers getting wet.

Draco's hands wanted to give his friend the pleasure it needed. He needed a REALLY LONG cold shower. After 5 minutes, both were breathless, clinging on to each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kira?" Blaise whispered huskily in her ear.

She gave him a chaste kiss; that meant yes in Blaise's book.

"I'll give you till after Christmas break. Thanksgiving's coming up. Thanks for helping me hook up with this hot Italian." And they both left the two stunned Heads gawking with their jaws hung open.

"Wanna get started?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!" she exclaimed; her hands in the air.

Hermione let out a breath of frustration and started walking towards her room, but Draco grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face. He kissed her passionately like how his best friend was with Kiraisuki earlier.

"I like you so much that it hurts." He felt his erection wanting to be released from its prison.

Hermione blushed.

_But will you say that you love me_

_And show me that you care_

_Say when I need you_

_You will always be there_

_But if you go and leave me_

_This I swear is true_

_My love will always_

_Be with you_

-Jay-R and Kyla "Say That You Love Me" (Name of this fic)

"Give me some time, Draco." Draco was shocked for a bit. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be waiting." Draco walked past her to go take that cold shower.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt attracted to the Slytherin Prince, but was it lust or love?

_I think I love you_

_So what I am so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_So it worries me to say_

_That I've never felt this way_

-Patridge Family/Kaci "I Think I Love You"

Hermione placed her fingers on her lips; it felt like they were tingling. She thought maybe it'd be best to hide her feelings; on the other hand, she should give him a chance. But he tormented her for 6 years. Six years.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Then my days begin with simple thoughts of you_

_Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you_

_Sharing dreams with each other_

_And making them come true_

_Holding on another_

_Saying all I need is you_

-Jay-R and Kyla "Say That You Love Me"

Draco made sure the water was VERY cold. His body felt shocked at the cold water on his skin. Thoughts of Granger filled his head. Her brown curls that fell neatly down her back, her chocolate brown eyes, those pink, desirable lips begging to be kissed; Draco Malfoy felt himself getting hard again.

'_Aw, what the hell-'Draco_ took his erect penis and stroked the sensitive head.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_Oh I don't want anybody else_

_(Oh no, oh no, oh no)_

-Divinyls "I Touch Myself"

The image of Hermione clear in his mind was the ultimate source for his pleasure. In the back of his mind, he knew that him falling for a mudblood, muggleborn was wrong. It was ironic how he was wanking himself to the thought of the know-it-all bookworm. He ignored that voice. He ran his finger up and down his erect member. His eyes fell shut as he slowly gripped his cock and started stroking himself. He bit his lip to prevent him from moaning out loud. He pumped his hand faster, feeling that his climax was close. With his other hand, he cupped his balls and massaged them; imagining Hermione did these things to him with her tiny hands. Biting his lip harder till he bled, he climaxed. His body shuddered violently after his release. The cold water no longer shocking him, he resumed his shower. '_Can't believe I wanked off at the thought of Granger and admitting I liked her.'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hermione's knickers were still wet from the exotic show of her pen pal kissing the second hottest boy in school: Blaise Zabini. She did the same thing Draco did in the bathroom; masturbate. Hermione cast a Silencio on her room so Draco couldn't hear her and slipped her hand in her wet knickers. Yup, she was definitely ready. Hermione removed her clothes quickly and placed her hand back on her wet sex. She slipped two fingers inside and moaned. This is when her imagination started to work in overdrive. With her free hand, she teased her nipple imagining Draco using his tongue to make them hard. Slowly, she pumped her fingers in and out; like the image of Draco thrusting into her. She moaned out his name as she added a third finger. There was a strange feeling in her stomach that felt like it needed to be released. She thrust her fingers in faster moaning out Draco's name louder until she screamed his name when she felt her orgasm. Her juices leaked on the bed and on her hand. Her body had a little sweat. She muttered a Scourgify on herself and the bed. Reluctantly, she dressed in a white tank top and shorts and fell asleep having thoughts of a certain blond haired Slytherin.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Draco changed into black silk boxers. He fell asleep thinking about the know-it-all Gryffindor Princess.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet. Wow, both masturbated at the same time. I actually blushed while typing this and writing it. Well this is probably my last update for now. I'll update as soon as I can and if I don't feel like my energy has been drained. Plz review. I'll still write don't worry. I'm still working on True Identity Chap. 2 and Chap. 7 of Hidden Treasures. Well I'll update as soon as I can. Ja ne! Till next time!**


	10. Sexual Tension

**Sexual Tension Chap. 10**

**Disclaimer: Hi after a long while. Ugh, got SO much HW it's not even funny. I even have tests on Monday so I'm gonna update today and not the weekends. I guess its every Friday I could update. Hehehe. Wow, I'm getting a lot of story alerts in my inbox, it makes me feel great! People are actually reading this. Uh would it be troublesome to leave a review? I didn't get to drive last week. T.T but I will on Sunday. Oh SMUT warning. I know its early but I couldn't resist. Yeah! Here's the long awaited chapter of STYLM.**

Hermione woke up the next morning early. It was only 4 in the morning. Draco wasn't up yet, or so she thought. She walked in their bathroom, started the water, stripped down and went in. Her tense muscles relaxed. All her problems and stress ebbed away. She was still a little shocked that she masturbated at the thought of her enemy. No, she couldn't think of him "that way", that'd be weird. It makes her situation worse than she hast to actually SHAG him before Christmas. She was secretly happy that Kiraisuki made her screw Draco. A lot of girls she walked past by said that Draco Malfoy did live up to his title as "Slytherin Sex God" as well as being the "Slytherin Prince." Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Draco coming in.

"God Granger, how long does it take for you to take a shower?" Draco asked annoyed.

It took Hermione a little time to realize what was actually happening. She turned around and saw Draco, nude. She looked down at herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Hermione crosses her arms to cover her breasts.

"Too late to cover up now." Draco said nonchalantly and climbed in the shower with her.

"Get out!"

"Hey, if we shower together, we'll save water. I don't mind actually. I've seen girls naked before, even girls with better sex appeal."

Hermione brought her hand up to slap him but caught her wrist and pulled her to him. His eyes turned from grey-blue to dark grey. She gave him a vehement, rancor glare. Draco thought she looked sexy in her angered state. He slowly closed the distance between them, his lips making contact with hers. She tried her hardest not to kiss back but Draco doesn't take no for an answer. A Malfoy always gets what he wants. Draco lifted Hermione; she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, their kiss not broken and she was pinned to the shower wall. Hermione felt Draco's member poking her stomach. Draco broke the kiss and ravished her neck. She was having an internal conflict with herself: make Draco stop doing what he was currently occupied at hand or give in. Her body was already betraying her. Hermione gasped as he cupped on her breasts, stroking her nipple; hardening at his touch.

"Say my name, Hermione" Draco said huskily in Hermione's ear.

The way her name rolled of his tongue turned her on, but she refused to submit.

"Make me." She replied back.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. Draco positioned himself at her entrance and swiftly shoved his sword in her sheath. Hermione tilted her head back, eyes closed in pleasure. Her head started spinning and her logic flew out her mind. The pace started out slow but gradually got quicker; their bodies moving in sync with each other. Pureblood Draco forgot about the mudblood shit while Hermione forgot she was fucking her worse enemy. Draco already admitted his feelings for her and she felt the same. She screamed out his name as she climaxed. It was a turn on; hearing his name escape from her lips. A few more thrusts and he climaxed as well. They rested for a few moments; their foreheads pressed together. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and quietly took a cold shower. Their faces burned at what has just happened. They had sex. Sex with the enemy. That wasn't the case for Draco anymore, but it was for Hermione. Hey, at the least the dare was fulfilled, right? Little did they know, this was dangerous. Going in unfamiliar territory. Unaware of their increasing feeling for each other. Well Draco knew he liked her, it was not love, or so he thought. Unaware of their feelings for each other was more than it seemed, this was the beginning of a wild rollercoaster ride.

**A/N: Blush Sorry if it sux. They will have more, no worries. But it will be a rollercoaster romance. Reminds me of Twilight in a way. On the third book now! Need to borrow/buy. I will update hopefully next week. Depends on my load of HW. Yeah entering Japan Bowl, woohoo! Sorry its so short.**

Return to Top


	11. No Strings Attached

**Hey wats up ppl! As you should of been told lately, my twinny is unable to update because she is currently in the middle of moving. So instead in her place, I, Sin Writer shall update a few chappies up. Yes, we all shall miss my poor twinny, reirei, but do not worry...she will make a full recovery. So for now I want to introduce my imaginary friend named invisible ReiRei. She shall do the disclaimer.**

**Invisble ReiRei:...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Reimihara21 also does not own Harry Potter

When going up on the first hill of the roller coaster, adrenaline fills your insides. Painfully slow you go up for the first drop the whoosh, you go down defying gravity. The events leading up to the sexual event was painfully slow for Draco but when it finally did happen, his heart felt like it was flying. Hermione felt all the pent up tension and plights she had lift off her. Would either of them ever regret doing what they did? Draco's a manwhore in Hermione's mind so she thought she was added to the "Girls I've Banged" list. Being the prude Hermione Granger was, Draco thought she'd regret it and call it rape. It sucked even more that they had no classes that day. They had a meeting in half an hour. The scene kept playing over and over in their minds. It was as if the fastforward button was broken. It was like a broken record. Hermione accomplished the dare. Shouldn't she be happy?

'He said he liked me. I think I like him. He has tortured me for 6 years. 6 years of emotional torment. Was he mean to me because he liked me?'

* * *

Hermione, for the first time in her life, felt helpless. She knew she couldn't find this information in a book. That was what scared her. Was this just another shag to Draco Malfoy the "Slytherin Sex god?" Hermione sighed and left for the meeting.

Draco paced around the room. He shagged Granger, and he felt guilty because he fulfilled his fantasy. _Maybe Granger will report this and say it was rape_.

He desired the know-it-all to be his. A Malfoy always gets what he wants after all, he is the richest pureblood in the magical society. He had already unconciously told his feelings to the Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

_Maybe she forgot?_Draco thought optimistically. He saw the Head Girl mad no effort to wait for him, and he rushed off to the meeting.

Hermione just discussed the schedules for patrolling while Draco zoned out. The scene kept playing over and over. A broken record that was in repeat.

"Malfoy, got anything else to all?"

"Nope. Meeting adjurned." Everyone left quickly leaving the two heads alone.

"How's bout we continue where we left off?" Draco's velvety voice mesmerized the Head Girl.

"No, dare fulfilled." she started to walk away.

"I'll have an affair with you. No strings attached."

"What part of NO can't you comprehend. Quit trying to mess with my brain."

"I'm serious Hermione." Hermione froze in her place. The sound of her name coming from him shocked her.

Draco took advantage of that moment and kissed her. Hermione punched his chest but he was too strong. Eventually, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. A loud knock interrupted their heated kiss. The person at the door is...

**Thank you for reading, now pleaze update. I mean review. REVIEW! I, and Reimihara, will appreciate your reviews. The more you review, the quicker my twinny will update. REVIEW PLZ!  
**


End file.
